Eternal Love After the Ultimate Betrayal
by Miko Purity
Summary: sesskags He commits the ultimate betrayal so when she falls for sum1 else and wont stay with him what will he do since shes falled for sesshomaru? Will he go against the gods and take away her chance for eternal love? Will she die in the process?
1. Comfort of Another's Arms

Betrayal

The rain fell upon her like a desired shelter, a shelter, a comfort, that which she wept under her cries wracked her body her vicious sobs destroying her soul as her shattered heart falls away into the rapid river of her soul. She weeps in the shelter of her darkness the shelter of the rain from pain from exhaustion and worst of all from love. The love that she holds for a certain boy a certain hanyou that she has traveled with for the last three years. The hanyou that stole her heart and ran away with it, he ran and ran, he ran long, he ran far, he ran fast and then he destroyed it he broke it, shattered it into a million pieces, he put her tender heart, her scared heart, her pure heart, beneath his feet and smothered it, smashed it into the ground. He betrayed her time and time again he betrayed her, she stayed with him though, she thought he would learn what he was doing to her but time and time again he betrayed her, with her. The inhuman contraption, the walking dead, her reincarnate, he betrayed her.

"INUYASHA!" She screams as she pounds her fists into the muddy ground as tears streak down her face from the eyes that see the scene replayed again in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Three years ago a girl was brought back 500 years into the past and even though she feared it she was given a few reasons to stay and fight and search. This girl now young woman is called Kagome Hiragashi and this journey that she has started has not been any easy one. This journey as many purposes to one kill Naraku who plagues the lands of feudal Japan and then to collect all the shards of the Shikon No Tama that she accidentally shattered. Along this journey she met many people most are demons that she has fought against while there are others who fight beside her. And these people are asleep around her in the village priestess' hut not far from the bone eaters well, the portal to her world, their future. She has awoken during the night with an eerie feeling unsure of where the uneasiness came from, the nerves that smothered her. Blinking the sleep from her eyes Kagome looked down in front of her to see her kit, the second one she met on this journey. He wasn't really her son but she mothered him, and his name is Shippo, an orphaned kitsune that she loved dearly. To her right slept the third person she met on this journey, the demon exterminator Sango, a wonderful young woman that is strong willed and easy to love. She fights for revenge on Naraku for massacring her village and also for the freedom of her brother Kohaku that is under Naraku's spell. And in her arms slept kirara a two-tailed feline that has been with Sango sense she was a child and has not left her side since. Across from Sango slept the fourth member of the group Miroku, the lecherous monk, with the cured right hand. His family has been cursed with the wind tunnel in their right hands for 3 generations by Naraku and its slowly kills him each passing year. He fights to rid himself of the curse since he is the last of his family line. Then there was priestess Kaede, she did not travel with them nor did she sleep in her hut tonight but she was always there when needed and always there to welcome them home or wish them a safe trip. _

_As Kagome looked from friend to friend she noticed that the hut lacked a certain someone's presence, the hanyou was missing, Inuyasha was not there. She did not sense him within the area. Her first thought was that he probably went out for a run but yet something deep inside told her that was a lie, something was amiss and she couldn't sleep until her worries were put to rest. She stood from her sleeping bag making certain not to disturb her little Shippo and walking carefully around the smoking fire and her slumbering friends, pulled back the drop mat and left. She left the warm and welcoming hut to approach the forest the lied just near the well hoping praying that it held the solution to her uneasiness. She slowly walked away from the warm hut in the tiny village roughly rubbing her arms trying to warm herself as the nightly winds child her scadly clothed body yet on she walked. Underneath the sky she walked, its color a midnight blue shining bright with the full moon in the western sky surrounded by pale twinkling starts as wispy clouds flowed free in the dark sky. On as she walked she soon realized she had left her weapons in the security of the hut while she was about to enter a dangerous wilderness, without any weapons or means of protection. She stops and thinks of what she should do, looking back at the village then to the darkened forest._

"_I shouldn't need my weapons, one night wont hurt," she said to herself as she continued on towards her destination but unknown to every ones ears except her own. The winds swept away the words of her worry that gentle wing swept away, "I hope."_

_At the moment Kagome entered the forest, she wound her way through thick brush and large trees going to where her heart pulled her then she spotted it. She spotted something flying in the distance, floating twirling dancing with the wing in-between the trees singing its own silent song telling the forest of its demonic life. Curiosity getting the better of her she followed it deeper into the woods, the pull on her heart is now more painful than ever, because she realized that the creature she had been following a soul catcher. And where there is a soul catcher there is Kikyo, and if Kikyo was near then he was probably with her. She stood there frozen unsure about what to do, should she seek him out and let her heart break again or should she just go back and weep till morning over the betrayal that she did not witness. She wanted to turn around now go back to the village and never see them together but she couldn't she had to see she had to know. So on she walked with moist eyes, still following the soul catcher, until she came upon a clearing that shattered her. For there they stood committing the ultimate betrayal. For there they stood in a tight embrace lips locked, tongues at war, their arms and hands dragging their bodies closer together. Then Inuyasha broke the kiss and opened his lust and love filled eyes to lay them upon Kikyo and then he said it, he said those words to her._

"_I love you Kikyo, I give you all that I have, my love, my heart, my soul, you are mine, as I am yours, yours forever, my dearest Kikyo."_

_Then he kissed her again but full with undeniable passion as he led her the mossy ground slowly relieving her of her miko garb as he devoured her rotting body with his kisses, with his mouth. All of this was witnesses, all of this Kagome saw, in the shadows of the trees and the brush she looked upon Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha thrust himself into her, moans, grunts, and mewls of pleasure fell from the mouths as she watched, their union. She didn't know what to do, her first instinct was to go home, to run to the well and go home, but she always did that, after a few days he would come get and she would listen to his promises that he broke time and time again and his lies of forgiveness and all would go back to normal that is until next time. She couldn't go home, she wouldn't and she couldn't go back to the hut she couldn't face him so soon or face her friends she just couldn't do it, and she couldn't stay there. She couldn't listen she couldn't watch anymore and he would sense her there eventually if she just sat there and cried so she ram._

_She ran deeper into the forest tears blinding her as she ran long, ran hard, and ran fast, she just wanted to get away, far far away. She ran tripping over roots she ran and ran slipping on the earth, being cut by each twig, each branch, bruised by each fall but on she ran. As her skin and clothes tore blood seeming to cover her arms and legs, stomach and back, and a few on her precious face. She ran and ran until she collapsed weeping in the small clearing she tumbled into. She lay there weeping as tiny droplets feel upon her head slowly starting to pour down on her as they sky wept with the broken miko. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Still now she lies there weeping as she pounds her fists into the muddy ground slowly and softly still sobbing, in the forest all alone she wept. As Kagome wept from her sorrow a pair of golden eyes opened from the shadows oblivious to the presence of a certain demon, Kagome stayed whimpering crying hysterically at points pounding at the earth. This beholder of the golden eyes had sensed her presence and sought her out to find out why this young beauty's aura reeked of distress.

From the darkness the beholder of those ice cold golden eyes stepped from the shadows and said in his unique chilling voice, not once shaking from emotion, "Why do you weep so young miko?" as he knelt down just a few feet from her shaking form.

At the sound of the monotone voice Kagome became aware of exactly who knelt down so close to her, and she stiffened instantly. She slowly raised her head as fear consumed her unsure if she should believe what she had heard, if she heard the voice correctly. Then she saw him, those golden eyes that facade and she stared unknowing what to say out of her shock and suspicion.

All she could seem to get out was his name.

"SESSHOMARU?"


	2. Scent of Betrayal

_I'm sorry the title of the previous chapter is Comfort of Another's Arms but enjoy and continue with the reviews_

_**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Scent of Betrayal 

He sat there and watched her raise her head and stare at him then mutter his name in utter shock, he could smell the fear and shock and most of all pain that fell off her body in waves. He did not know why he confronted her, nut his beast told him to go, told him to comfort her so that's what he did although he did not know why he would do something for a human.

She stared at him not knowing what to do what to say. Still she could not find words to ask her questions let alone answer his so she just sat there crying, tears still pouring from her chocolate eyes. But if she was not confused before by his presence and question she surely was now because next thing she knew he had her in his lap and in a tight embrace of comfort, and then and there she did not fight her tears, she wept. As the rain slowed to a stop she wept into his harori, her arms clinging to him afraid to let go or be to close at the same time. Yet he sat there with his arm around her petite waist wondering why he did that, why did he pull her to him, why am I comforting this human, I Sesshomaru who hates all humans is consoling one. Still he drew her closer to his chest never wanting to let go. He knew he was lying to himself when he claimed that he didn't care, that he hated all humans, while Rin and this unique beauty in his arms amazed him to all ends, and he alone woke something inside of him that he does not understand. So he sat there in the damp grass holding her to him musing over his thoughts while she wept herself to sleep in the demon's arms, he listened to her slowing heart rate as she slowly fell asleep cuddling against his chest he did not pull away when she drew herself closer but now with her asleep he did not know what to do. Should he leave her there to fend for herself as she slumbers or what he asked himself, so he did the honorable thing to do, and one thing he thought he would never do, he took her to his camp. To where his ward and retainer waited for him, although they were most likely sleeping peacefully than awake waiting. Within minutes Sesshomaru arrived at his camp even though it was miles from where he found the miko, he thought to put her down against Ah-Un next to his slumbering Rin but to avail, the girl would not relinquish her hold off of Sesshomaru and the noble demon felt that he did not want to harm the human so he did for the second time that night, something he thought he would never do. He sat across from his sleeping companions against a large oak and fell into a light slumber with the broken beauty still wrapped in his arms. As sleep pulled at his eyes forcing them closed a tingling sensation flowed through out his body and into his right shoulder, where his arm was no longer present, this sensation he did not fear but was comforted but it and lulled him to sleep unaware of the pink aura and energy of the miko surrounding them as the slept on for the rest of the night.

Kagome awoke a few hours later with the sun shining brightly on her face as it peaked over the hills that lay ahead of her, squinting her eyes shut from the invading rays she snuggled closer to the warmth that seemed to surround her, but then it all came back to her, the image, the scene, the betrayal, then the comfort from Sesshomaru, then that was it, after that she could remember nothing.

'So then where am I and what am I sitting on that is so soft and comfy,' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see the white cloth of his harori in front of her and his sliver hair that flowed over one shoulder to cascade down her back.

At that instant she looked up and right into the molten eyes of the Ice Lord himself. She wanted to scream and to run away but then she also wanted to stay in the comforting embrace, and that was when she noticed that he was keeping her close to him, that his arms were wrapped around her body.

She looked down away from his golden eyes a slight blush christening her cheeks while she muttered, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for your comfort last night."

He still sat there and stared at her pondering over the feeling deep inside of him when he noticed he had two arms wrapped around her, at first he wondered why they were wrapped around her the he realized, 'ARMS,' as he just noticed his renewed arm. Somehow during the night his arm had rejuvenated itself. From her petite waist he raised his left arm and moved his fingers in aw his shock breaking through his stoic mask, and at that moment Kagome also became aware of his newly replaced arm.

"Your left arm, you have your arm, how did that happen?" Kagome screeched.

Surprising himself Sesshomaru answered her, "You miko are the one to thank for my new arm, how you may have accomplished this task is beyond me but you are the only way I would have gotten it back so fast, it would have taken centuries to re-grow itself."

"But…but, but how could I have given your arm back how…?" at that point she trailed off thinking of the last thought she had before she fell into her slumber.

"I wish I could repay you Lord Sesshomaru for the kindness and comfort you have given me this night. I wish I could give you back your arm that Inuyasha took away from you. I wish," Sesshomaru sat there watching the emotions role across her face as she thought of things unknown to him.

"I understand now," was all she said as she came out of her stupor.

"How do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if she knew now why he had his long forgotten arm.

"I wished it," she whispered almost too soft for the taiyoukai to hear. "I wished it and it came true."

"Why?" was Sesshomaru's short reply.

"I wished that I could repay you for the comfort you gave me and…" she paused unsure if she should continue, she looked up from her lap to see the demon looking at her. "the kindness." She said while still looking deep into the golden eyes. She waited for him to say something anything, but he did not so she continued once again looking down into her lap. "When I wished that I could repay you, there was nothing that I had that I could of given to you that you may have wanted, the only thing that I knew of that you could never have again was you arm." She said this softly, nervous under his gaze. "I had no idea that I was capable of doing that" she said as she went to touch Sesshomaru's arm but pulled back for fear of what he would do under her touch. "I've been told that I have immense power and I know I can purify demons but that! I never knew." She stated as she looked up to his gaze once again.

"You never cease to amaze me miko," he said in aw as he once again looked back to his arm but then he looked back to her form sitting shyly in his lap in his arms, "and you never answered my question last night."

She looked up to him not knowing what to say, if to trust him, she was thinking of what to do when he spoke again, "I presume it has to do with my half-brother."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat her tears chocking her at the mention of Inuyasha, her heart cracking all the more when she unknowingly whispered, "I can not go back, I have no where to go."

Feeling the sadness and hurt radiate off of her body Sesshomaru could not help but wonder 'What has he done to hurt you so,' but then he said to her, "you still have not answered my question."

Kagome took a few shaky breaths and dropped her head in defeat, 'what's the use,' she thought, 'he may not care but maybe he'll just listen and not assume like everyone else does.' She sighed again tears still welling up in her stormy eyes. "I will tell you but first may I ask you a question for the story depends on her answer and how long this story will take."

He answered her with a nod telling her she could ask with no words at all as he looked upon her face with confusion and wonder hidden deep within his golden eyes. 'How can you be so strong yet so weak at the same time,' he thought.

"Do you know of Inuyasha and Kikyo's past together?" she asked in a whisper.

He once again answered her with a nod as she sighed again for umpteenth time trying to hold back the salty water that filled her eyes. "Did you know I loved your brother, oh how I cared for him but, but now because of, of his betrayal, I don't know If I do anymore, or if I can anymore."

"You speak of betrayal, but how can he betray you if he did not claim you?" the confused demon asked.

"He may not have claimed me like a demon but he did claim me like a human and then he did the worst thing any human or demon could do, he committed the ultimate betrayal." Kagome said softly as she was once again brought back that night.

Switch to Kaede's Village 

In the peaceful hut bodies stirred, rising themselves from their slumber as a worn Inuyasha walks into the hut and sits down in his corner oblivious to the missing presence. The first one to rise was Sango stretching on her sleeping mat as she tries to stifle the yawn that escapes her mouth. As Sango walks to the embers of yesterday's fire to rekindle it, Miroku comes over to her sliding his hand from her lover back to the plump flesh of her ass.

"HENTAI!" she screams, her face flushed red not only from anger but also from embarrassment, it has been years but she is still not used to his ways.

Miroku sits on the ground rubbing his abused cheek with a grin plastered on his face and mutters to himself how it was worth it. Once again lying down to fall asleep until Sango happens to wander close to him again with her rear even closer.

The little kitsune woke with the actions of his friends and family, although it was the usual morning so it was nothing new. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he now notices that he slept in a cold sleeping bag, with his Kagome nowhere near. He sniffed the area she always slept in to find her scent of jasmine and spring rain old and fading with the time. Shippo frantically looked around the hut hoping his adoptive mother was present, when he noticed the she sadly was not he asked Sango an obvious question. "Sango where is Kagome?"

Sango looks up at him at the question to notice for herself for the first time that morning that she is not present. "I don't know Shippo do you think she could have gone home."

"But Sango you know that Kagome never leaves without saying goodbye unless Inuyasha is a baka and does something stupid."

With those words Sango looks over to see Inuyasha surprisingly still sleeping oblivious to their little conversation. 'He never sleeps this late, he usually screaming for his Ramen with a pout on his face, does he even know she's missing or…' Sango let her thoughts die away because of the pain that would knowingly fill her best friends heart at the thought or even worse image. Speaking quietly Sango summoned Shippo closer to her crouched form, "Shippo would you mind trying to see if Kikyo's scent is on Inuyasha, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

Shippo nodded his head in silent agreement as he quietly scampered over to the hanyou. Getting as close as he could before he would be within the hanyou's reach and sniffed the air around him searching for the scent that would symbolize the betrayal Inuyasha had a knack for committing. All of a sudden Shippo recoiled in disgust from the scents that invaded his nose from Inuyasha's body, strong for a demon nose but unknown to a humans.

When Shippo repelled himself away from Inuyasha, Sango was concerned to see the little pup coughing trying to clear his senses from an obvious wretched stench. So she crawled over to the kitsune to bring him closer to the fire. Sango just held him rubbing his back soothing the coughs that seemed to wrack his body, waiting for him to tell her what had disturbed him.

In between coughs Shippo said, "Lets go outside, I don't want to be anywhere near him, I never want to see him again," while scowling at the sleeping hanyou.

Sango rose still with the kitsune in her arms and went over to raise Miroku and have him follow her and Shippo put of the hut quietly. She shook his shoulder gently and before he could speak she put a finger to his lips, and walked outside to listen to what Shippo had to say. Miroku looked from Sango to Shippo who was glaring at Inuyasha clearly confused as to what has been going on but before he would ask he followed Sango outside obediently.

Once Sango stepped through the door Shippo jumped from her arms and scampered ahead of her still beaconing them to follow him to the base of the hill, just outside of the village where he plopped down onto the ground. When Sango and Miroku finally reached him they all sat waiting until Shippo was ready to discuss his findings with them, so in silence they waited.

"He betrayed her," Shippo said in a quiet voice. "He's covered in Kikyo's scent, he reeks of clay and dirt, and…" his voice drowns out to hurt to finish what he was saying. Miroku and Sango wait in silence hoping he would finish what he was saying and quench their thirsts for the knowledge of it. "He smelt really funny, I remember when I was really little before my parents died, one day when I woke up they smelt the same way. I asked them why they smelt funny, mama blushed while daddy just laughed. Mama eventually told me that what they did was an act of love and it should never hurt someone. She said to do that with someone who is not yours is the ultimate betrayal. She said I was still too young to know anymore but I would have to learn something sooner or later. I think Inuyasha did that act with Kikyo and hurt Kagome really bad." Sniffing back tears Shippo curls into a ball to try to hold his emotions in tact.

Miroku and Sango just sat there staring into oblivion at what Shippo said, how Kagome must feel, and how much Inuyasha was going to pay. Sango had tears in her eyes as she brought a fist to her mouth to hold back the sobs that threatened to choke her. "Oh my god Kagome, I can't believe that asshole would do that to her, not even a low class demon would steep that low." Sango said with a stern look on her face as she slowly rose and started to walk towards the village and the not so innocent hanyou with an evil glint in her eye.

Miroku rose with a deep sigh, "We should probably follow and stop her before she completely kills Inuyasha, when it comes to Kagome Sango is one woman not to mess with."

"Why Inuyasha deserves it, who knows if Kagome actually went home this time, she's been hurt more often and he deserves to be hurt because of it." Shippo said while planted to his spot on the grassy hill.

"I understand that Shippo but would Kagome really want to Sango to kill Inuyasha," Miroku asked as he bent down to the little guys height.

"No," he said meekly.

"Plus I'm sure Kagome would want to kill him instead," Miroku said with a wink.

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at that because it was true, she wouldn't want Sango to kill Inuyasha she would rather due it herself. So Miroku and Shippo stood and walked to the hut where the commotion was just about to begin.

Miroku and Shippo walked into the hut and a very humorous sight. For in the far corner sat Inuyasha looking for an escape from the enraged woman who held a giant boomerang over her head ready to strike. When Miroku entered the hut Inuyasha looked a little hopeful but scowled when the monk just sat down by the door up against the wall, while Inuyasha dodged each of the demon exterminators swings.

In between jumps and ducks Inuyasha screamed, "Miroku what are you doing just sitting there, stop her!"

Just as he was about to answer him from his slouched position next to the door, he received a glare from the ever-spiteful Sango. "Miroku you know he deserves this, after what he did," she said taking another swing.

"Woman what the fuck are you talking about I didn't do shit!" Inuyasha screamed as he finally got a firm grip on her giant boomerang wrenching it from Sango's grip to throw it to the floor.

"Then explain why you smell like Kikyo and sex, Inuyasha and do care to explain where our dear Kagome is?" Sango yelled out through gritted teeth as she motioned for him to look around the hut for the missing girl.

At those words Inuyasha stiffened thinking of where Kagome could be and how they could have known he was with Kikyo last night. "How should I know where that wench ran off to now, I aint her keeper," under his breath he muttered," she's useless anyways."

"That is clearly obvious," a cold voice says as he steps through the doorway.

Miroku jumped away from the door as Sesshomaru stepped through with his stoic mask in place.

"What do you want Sesshomaru, I'm in no mood for your games," Inuyasha growled with his hand on Tetseiga's hilt.

"I'm just here to collect a few things as if it would concern you," Sesshomaru calmly stated as he reached down to pick up Kagome's enormous yellow bag along with her bow and quiver of arrows.

"What do you want with Kagome's items, they're no use to you." It was then that he noticed Sesshomaru had his other arm back; unsheathing tetseiga Inuyasha growled, "How did you get your other arm back?"

Switching Kagome's possessions to one arm he lifted his left arm as if in his own amazement. "This woman that you betrayed isn't as useless as you claim and you can thank her for this, "as he dangled his left arm out before him. "As for her possessions she requested them."

As Sesshomaru turned to go Sango squeaked out, "She's with you?" more of a shocked statement than a question.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod as he walked out of the hut, "until next time Inuyasha," then he was gone.

Inuyasha ran out of the hut only to see Sesshomaru's form fading on the distant horizon. Inuyasha stood there growling until he fell to his knees when the consequences of his actions hit him full force. With tetseiga dull by his side and his head in his hands he mutters, "What have I done?"


	3. Flower Rings and Boar Tusks

Flower Rings and Boar Tusks 

Kagome sat down as she watched Rin play with the flowers or in the field the field of flowers her tiny legs moving as fast as they can as she ran after the butterflies that had settled themselves on AhUn's back. Jaken sat behind her a ways slumbering against a giant tree. Kagome sighed as she watched Rin run towards her, to fall to her knees just a foot in front of her, her face flushed a light pink from her activities.

"Kagome-Chan will you play with Rin, Rin wants Kagome-Chan to play with Rin," she asked sweetly as she slightly bounced her side ponytail swinging and bouncing with the girl's energy.

Kagome stifled a laugh, "Of course Rin, I will play with you, um… Do u want to make flower rings?"

Rin's face glowed with excitement in the chance to learn something new. "Yes Kagome-Chan Rin would like so very much!"

So there Kagome and Rin sat with tiny and large daisies scattered all around them and over their laps intertwining stems and petals with a delicate touch so as to not ruin the natural beauty of the petite flower. As they say there in the comfortable silence Kagome placed her now finished flower ring upon Rin's head, and a perfect fit it was, already adding to the child's natural peaceful image.

As she placed the wreath on Rin's head she asked "Rin how did you come to travel with Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama saved me from the wolves after Rin tried to help him after he lost his arm. Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life and is very nice to Rin so Rin stays with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin states as her tiny fingers stumble with the pieces of the flower as she continues her flower ring in her lap.

Kagome did not know what to sat she just sat therefore a while before she asked "Are you happy with Lord Sesshomaru?" Afraid for the little girl who was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, who was high in demon society.

"Rin is happy Kagome-Chan," Rin stated as she put down the flower tong and with a pout looked up to Kagome. "Kagome-Chan can you help Rin make a flower ring for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course Rin. Of course," Kagome said as she looked upon the deep sorrow that seemed to fill her entire being so on they worried tying and twisting and turning the flowers together with idle chatter about happiness and the flowers about AhUn and Jaken and especially Sesshomaru, who over the past years Kagome grew to admire him for his strength and bravery and was now admiring him even more especially after last night. Just then Sesshomaru became visible over the trees in the distance.

Within the minute Sesshomaru landed a few feet from where Kagome and Rin sat and dropped Kagome's bag at her feet flattening the crisp grass beneath its weight. He then set her bow and quiver of arrows down next to he bag never once bringing his eyes to look upon the fragile humans. Yet before he was able to rise completely Rin walked over to her Lord and placed the flower ring that Kagome had just finished on his head.

"Kagome-Chan and Rin made flower rings Sesshomaru-sama. Does Sesshomaru like Rin's flower ring that Kagome-Chan made?" The little girl asked as she twirled in front of her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Rin squealed in delight as he looked farther to the west pondering over the questions still running through his mind, "Rin go play with AhUn and Jaken I must speak with the miko."

Rin nodded her head as she scampered off to torture the poor imp that served her lord. As Kagome sat still in the field of flowers nervous under Sesshomaru's gaze. As Kagome fidgeted under his eyes she thought back to the conversation they had that morning

FLASHBACK

She had just finished telling Sesshomaru the story and now sat in front of him looking at the horizon as unshed tears glistened in her stormy eyes.

Sesshomaru sat there just watching her wondering how she could have such a strong will and now where would she go was there anywhere she could go? "Where shall you go now, since you no longer want to travel with the half-breed?"

"I…I don't know Sesshomaru, I'll have to get my supplies from the village or I'll never survive, but I don't want to face him." She cringed with the thought of confronting the hanyou.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet as he looked upon the girl filled with sorrow thinking of the strange emotion filling his thawing ice heart when she interrupted his thoughts. "Sesshomaru I was wondering if you would… or …could go to the village to get my pack and my bow?"

She shyly looked up to Sesshomaru meeting his eyes and he had to force himself not to take a sharp intake of breath at the pain and hope that filled her eyes as it poured from her soul. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod to only then be tackled to the ground by the miko who was squealing his thanks. Her embrace was comforting and most enjoyable and it ended all to soon when she realized that she just hugged THE Lord Sesshomaru. Sitting back with a blush coating her cheeks Sesshomaru stood from his spot underneath the tree and took to the air upon his youkai cloud.

END FLASHBACK 

She was brought out of her memory by Sesshomaru's cold voice, "Where do you plan to go now?"

Kagome looked out at Rin a small smile gracing her lips as she shrugged. "Not sure, I'll still look for the shards and do what I can but there's no certain place I can go…and there's not much I can do." Her smile faded and fell from her face as she stood from the ground the daisy petals and stems fell from her lap and fluttered to the ground surrounding her feet. "I'll go somewhere anywhere just not back there." Kagome slung her yellow pack to rest on her shoulders and she hung her quiver from her back and her bow stayed in her hands then looked out to Rin who scampered along without a care in the world

At that moment Rin looked up from her childish face to see Kagome ready to leave a frown marred her face. Running over Rin asked, "Kagome-Chan, where is Kagome-Chan going?"

Kagome knelt down to the young girls height. "I'm sorry Rin but I have to go."

"But why can't Kagome-Chan stay with Rin and travel with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, and AhUn, Kagome-Chan can play with Rin and AhUn all the time if Kagome-Chan stayed." Her lip quivering, her eyes threatening to release the tears she held at bay.

Kagome took Rin into her arms and soothed her by rubbing her small back in circles and smoothing down her hair in an attempt to calm her. "I'm sorry Rin but maybe I'll see you during our travels ok, and I'll make you a new flower ring and we will do whatever you want to do ok.

Rin, her lip still quivering looked up to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru why can't Kagome-Chan travel with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama? Why can't Kagome-Chan?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer though Kagome answered, "No Rin it is ok I will…" She trailed off as she looked up and towards the woods her eyes widening slightly. Sesshomaru growled sensing only half of what of what Kagome felt. They both could feel the demon's presence but only Kagome could sense the three jewel shards imbedded somewhere in its body.

Sesshomaru still calm and cold as ever said without turning his head or eyes away from the woods, "Kagome take Rin and go."

Slightly surprised that Sesshomaru had used her name Kagome stalled a bit and almost agreed when she retorted. "But Sesshomaru this demon is after me it has three jewel shards and it is after the ones that I hold." Just as she took out the bottle of look jewels that hung around her neck a burly boar demon burst through the trees and charged right at Kagome.

As the demon charged Kagome who Rin happened to be standing behind, still moving through all the hits Sesshomaru threw at it Kagome drew her bow after she quickly placed an arrow upon it and fired. "Hit the mark," she mutteres but only skimmed the boars chest and he turned away from the full attack. And with the anger from the attack his true speed was discovered.

When the boar had emerged from the forest Sesshomaru had drawn tokijin thinking that the demon would fall easily sadly it would not. With the demon's new found speed Sesshomaru realized where exactly he was heading and dreaded the fact that the miko was right. He may have damaged the demon to the point where one more hit would take him down but his speed was not affected.

Kagome could feel Rin hanging on to the back of her skirt trembaling with fear and she knew that she could not avoivd being hit by the monster so she did the one thing she knew she could do and that was to save Rin. As fast as she could Kagome turned to push Rin as far from her as she possibly could and just when Rin was away all she felt was pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," She screamed a shrill scream when her body erupted in pain because above her was the boar impaling her body and pinning her to the now bloody ground with its tusks. Even through all the pain Kagome managed to put a hand on each tusk that impaled her through the left shoulder and her abdomen and poured al of her purifying energy out of her hands and into the boar. Within seconds the boar's ashes rained down on the dying miko.

Seeing Kagome tackled to the ground by the demon only to be alone an instant afterwards Rin screamed, "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" and ran to her crippled body tears pouring from her eyes.

Kagome could faintly hear Rin's screams through the rush of blood and pounding in her ears all she could think of was 'Is Rin safe?' "I hope you are safe Rin." Kagome whispered as a trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, then all there was, was darkness.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Sometimes Destiny Can't Do A Thing

Sometimes Destiny Can't Do A Thing

"Come on hurry up, move it, we have to catch up to him, he has Kagome, he'll hill her!"

"Inuyasha we are not going anywhere, Kagome will come to us when she is ready, if you go after her then you will just push her away. Who knows maybe she's there by choice," Miroku stated as he stared at the pacing hanyou by the door of the hut.

"Inuyasha stop pacing your giving me a headache," Shippo said as his tiny paws clutched his head as he rolled back in pretend immense pain

Inuyasha just growled and bonked Shippo over the head because deep down the hanyou knew that they were right and he was wrong and he hated being wrong. He slumped down in his corner utterly defeated. "But what if she never comes back, I just can't leave her with Sesshomaru who knows what he'll do to her, I mean she's a ningen and he hates ningens." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he holds his head low.

Shippo looked up in worry over his adoptive mother when Sango spoke up. "Then Inuyasha how do you explain the little girl that follows him around all the time and he doesn't seem to be mean to her and she's human."

"That little girl is probably that sickos fucking slave."

"Well she looks pretty happy to me, and Inuyasha she is just a child and I'm sure Kagome can take care of herself she's been in worse situations." Inuyasha Fehed and looked away as Sango continued. "I mean he's a Lord and when she's with him there is no way she can get hurt, he can't be that heartless."

SWITCH TO SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE 

Rin was in hysterics crying and weeping over the girl, young woman she knew so little, but one thing her and her Lord knew was that she sacrificed herself to save the little child. Sesshomaru stood outside the door that housed the girl in the infirmary wing of his castle with Rin who clung to his leg and soaked his hakamas with her tears screaming the young-woman's name.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

Sesshomaru knew she would live but still could not stop the pounding of his heart, and the pain in his soul, the human emotions that filled him with the girl's close death confused him more than even God himself could. Now all he wanted was to hear her idle chatter and bubbly laugh. 'Heh' he scoffed at the feelings and thoughts in his mind and cleared his mind of any thought.

Just then the head healer walked out of the infirmary. She was a short plump fox demon, "The miko will survive…but I do not know when she will wake…or if she will for that matter the blood loss may have been to great for her human body to withstand…her life is in the God's hands now, I've done all I can for her." 'The poor girl' Senja the healer thought to herself as her Lord dismissed her.

"Lord Sesshomaru what does Senja mean' Lord Sesshomaru when will Rin be able to play with Kagome-Chan again?" Rin sniffed confused about the seriousness of the healer's words.

Sesshomaru walked into the room that held the miko to see maids cleaning up piles of bloodied rags as Kagome lay on a raised futon covered in bandages from her neck to her waist were a thick sheet covered her from the waist down. Something about her motionless form drew him to her. 'Why does it feel like she is calling to me… What are you doing to me miko?' he asked himself as he sat down next to her prone body. 'What have you done to me?' Before he could stop himself he placed his palm on he smooth skin to cup her cheek only to fall into darkness with the simple touch.

IN AN UNKNOWN REALITY 

Kagome had been wandering the barren wasteland for what seemed to be hours when everything started to change around her. A thick fog and light mist rose from the sand and dirt bringing with it a lush green grass that was cool upon her bare feet and a sakura tree about twenty feet to her right. She looked around in aw at the beauty of the place as a bright sun peaked threw clouds, dispersing the fog and mist that changed the world she was in. As she looked from the sakura tree to the foliage in the distance someone said behind her. "Enjoying the view I presume, or is it just the magic of my home?"

Kagome spun in a whirl causing her to stumble away from the woman that she stood before. And she was beautiful, with long golden hair that fell to the back of her thighs even while pulled back into a high ponytail that sat on the top of her head. She was dressed in a white kimono with a light pink under layer and copper color underneath covered with light copper sakura blossoms that matched the color of her almond shaped eyes set around a button nose above nice full lips. From her back sprouted two enormous wings a blinding white that matched the outer layer of her kimono that clung to her perfect petite form.

Once Kagome overcame the woman's beauty she stumbled and stuttered, "Who are you, what am I doing here? What happened to Rin? Oh my god Rin!" Kagome started to panic forgetting the beauty before her with a voice a soft as silk; she was going into hysterics overcome with worry.

"Kagome child calm down, do not worry all will be explained in due time, we must wait for the others to join us then most will be known and explained." The beautiful woman said calmly.

The woman's words only made Kagome panic even more, "The others, who are the others, who are you, what's going on, why can't you tell me now? Oh, Oh, Oh, I have to get back, Rin is Rin ok?" Kagome filled with panic was pacing wildly back and forth her hands fisted in her hair eyes wide with worry.

"Kagome I will tell you this if you will just please calm down… My name is Elisha, I am a tenshi and I am also the Goddess of Love and the wife of Destiny. Now please let us sit beneath the sakura tree." Elisha held her hand out to the blossoming tree in hopes the little bit of information would be enough to relax the girl.

Kagome stopped her pacing and looked at the woman now known as Elisha 'Love? Destiny?' So many things were running through her mind so many questions with no answers. 'What dies the goddess of love want from me, and what about Destiny?' With her hand on her head she nodded her agreement and slowly walked to sit at the base of the tree and Elisha sat off to her left.

"The others will arrive shortly," Elisha stated passively and only moments later a man seemed to walk from the fog the played in the distance and now surrounded the little area they occupied. Within seconds he was before them and just like the woman he was gorgeous. Long black hair as dark as midnight with a deep blue shine hung loose to his waist it surrounded a strong pale masculine face with eyes blacker than his hair yet had a slight silver sparkle almost like stars in a night sky. His kimono was a deep dark blur with a deep purple under layer and sash contrasting beautifully with his skin.

"Ah Kagome, I guess my lovely wife has decided it is time, that means he shall be here soon, I hope you are fairing well…well except for the most recent event, but all will be well, after all you are… ah we'll explain it all later, hello my dear are you taking care of the sweet girl." Destiny smiled at the females as he spoke to them a completely different attitude than what his appearance gives off.

"Oh Destiny I am well, and I imagine you have made it possible for the other to join us." Elisha smiled.

"Of course, he should be here shortly, after all who can escape their destiny." Destiny chuckled. With his last words he looked to his left where a few seconds later there was a bright flash that left thee Sesshomaru. "Like I said no one can escape their destiny not even the great Lord Sesshomaru," Destiny said with a smirk.

After a few seconds of darkness Sesshomaru opened his eyes to a completely different scene. The air smelled purer than any he had even smelt before, the colors of the world were more vibrant and before him stood a man next to two women, one who he had caressed only to be brought to this place. The two creatures that stood by her must not have been of his world because of their nonexistent scents and their immense power, that was both good and evil.

"Come Sesshomaru we have much to discuss," the man said to Sesshomaru and with a wave of his hand grassy seat formed, two rising right from underneath Kagome and the other woman, scaring the miko immensely.

Sesshomaru knew he was powerful, who didn't but he also knew that there was no way he could have any chance in beating the beings before him, so for once in his two-hundred years he obeyed someone else and went to take a seat as far away from everyone as possible.

"Oh my, Oh my, where so we start, there is so much to tell in so little time, but what to tell is the main question because you can only know so much about your destiny and the love it is to bring or it will change and not for the better I might add." Elisha smiled giddily

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the woman's words, 'Love? Destiny?'

"Elisha do not confuse them more than they already are, I'm sure we should start from the beginning." Destiny smiled at his wife then looked to the demon and human before him. "As Kagome already knows Sesshomaru I am Destiny and this here is my wife Elisha the Goddess of Love and I am sure wondering why you are here." He said looking between the two. "There is a prophecy among the Gods that concerns the both of you from what we can tell. You both have an immense power that no one else has, had or will ever have and let us hope that the prophecy will help you to understand what we cannot tell you. The prophecy reads:

A time deemed to end it all 

_Year before demon fall_

_A bond formed_

_But lover scorned_

_By ones held dear_

_And ones feared_

_Ice will melt and hearts will heal_

_Demon learn what is to feel_

_A love that surpasses time_

_A love that binds two kind_

_The love will defeat_

_With the power save the world from his feat_

_When the bond is formed_

_And true love is born."_

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru growled glaring at Destiny. "What do you imply, that you will force what is against our will?" Sesshomaru growled as he now stood before Destiny.

But before Destiny could answer Elisha stood, "Lord Sesshomaru, my husband can not implant love between people nor demons nor was he able to control what Kagome knows to be true, and only I can make love between ones of the same species. What the prophecy speaks of is a love that can only be dreamed of, it is impossible for me to create a true love between a demon and a human, and you it would be against your will her will. What of the emotions that you harbor but refuse to recognize. I also do not think you understand your own fate."

"My fate! No one can destroy me Goddess and I feel nothing." Sesshomaru glowered although on the inside he knew exactly what emotion she talked of.

Elisha just sighed, "if you are so sure Sesshomaru why don't you ask Kagome, she can tell you the world's fate."

It was then that Sesshomaru noticed how stricken the girl was, he could now smell her fear and dread rolling off of her in waves as she shook violently from her emotions. "I…I… I always…thought something was…wrong back home. And last year everything got worse it got real bad," she said a tear slipping down her cheek. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her and she bowed her head. "Sesshomaru…I know you know where and when I'm from but in the future there are no demons. Everywhere there are none, not a soul, and…oh my god!" she looked suddenly to Elisha and Destiny. "If that happens there, if what you said is true...then I could be dead within the next 2 years."

"How can there be no demons?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"In about a year there will be a war although it is considered a myth in my time, all demons…will…die." Kagome said eyes wide in fear

Sesshomaru looked towards Destiny and Elisha the news coming as a shock to him although no one could tell by his appearance.

"Everything is unstable without the presence of demons Sesshomaru and because of it the world is coming to an end…" she chocked back a sob, "and so is…my death."

"How is your death connected?" Sesshomaru asked.

In between sobs she said, "Without youkai the humans have gone mad with power and the third world war has begun and Japan for one reason or another has become a target most likely because of out technology advances. If something happens in my time then I will most likely die because if when I go back home and the well on that side is destroyed then I will be trapped in between time or if I get there just as we are being attacked I would be killed, and then it will all repeat itself and no one can stop it."

Sesshomaru could not stand it she sat there weeping over both her fate and the fate of the world and he could no longer deny it seeing her at probably her weakest point. He went to the sobbing miko and wrapped her in his arms. He could no longer ignore what he and surprisingly his beast felt and what Elisha said so easily. The ice Lord of the west was…in love


	5. The Passions of Wounds

The Passions of Wounds 

"A great evil is rising that could make the future even worse than what Kagome has witnessed and only your power can stop it…but…the power will stay unknown and nonexistent until s true love is realized and born, we can not force you into this from now on you both must fight because if you don't realize soon enough the importance of each other then all is lost." Elisha said in a serious tone to the sobbing miko and the taiyoukai trying to comfort her.

"Now we must send you back but remember a prophecy isn't always true but let us hope that you will make it true." With that said Destiny waved his hand over the two sending them back to a hopefully changing reality.

Rin sat by the futon that held both the miko and Sesshomaru, while Senja stood behind her. They had tried to separate Sesshomaru from the miko but with the first touch a bright white barrier erupted to cover the two from where Sesshomaru's hand cupped Kagome's cheek. They had just been sitting there staring at the orb for about an hour when it started to recede back into their bodies.

Rin had her head down as she rubbed her nose and sniffed back tears that threatened to spill and Senja tried to comfort her both oblivious to the barriers flickering and receding. Within moments the orb was gone revealing Kagome and Sesshomaru asleep in each other's arms a completely different position then from before the barrier appeared.

Rin raised her head to see her Lord lying before her and screamed, "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-Chan!" startling the two oblivious to their positions.

Kagome was the first to realize her position with Sesshomaru their legs were intertwined, she had one arm draped over his waist while the other rested against his chest as he held her close to his body. When Rin had screamed he had drawn her closer without opening his eyes and when he pulled her closer the pain came back to her in a rush and she screamed.

When Kagome screamed in agony Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open to see Kagome's wounds reopening underneath the bandages and start to bleed through. Her back arched as she withered from the pain. Senja shoved Rin outside of the room so she would not have to see the miko's impending death. She knew there was nothing she could do for he except try to ease her pain.

Senja came up to Sesshomaru who was trying to calm Kagome with his presence rather than his voice, which was what Senja knew she needed. "Sesshomaru there is nothing we can…"she was cut off by her Lord when he shouted.

"Senja leave this instant!"

Senja stricken in fear muttered a yes milord and ran out of the room closing the door and leaving Sesshomaru and the screaming Kagome to themselves.

Once Senja left Sesshomaru finally tried to speak to Kagome. "Miko, silence this instant…" Kagome just kept on screaming louder if anything at his commanding tone and his heart beat faster. 'I can't lose her.' "Kagome…Kagome shush, stop screaming I can help you." Her screaming lessened but she started to thrash about. "Kagome please let me help you…I...Kagome…I can help you, let me help you." Kagome's thrashing slowed down to a stop just as her screams turned into whimpers.

"Sess…Sessho…ma…ru…it hurts…so…bad…I…I don't…don't want…to die."

Sesshomaru for once let his guard down and put all the emotion that he felt at that moment into his eyes. He cupped her cheek and pushed back a strand of hair to sit behind her ear and whispered, "Trust me."

Kagome was taken aback by the worry and sorrow that filled his eyes and the other emotion that swirled around in his amber depths, that she did not recognize. With that one look she could not look away from his gaze, she was locked, and her heart started to rush. 'I never felt this way before its like how I feel for Inuyasha just…more...just…stronger or is it how I felt for Inuyasha.' "I…I trusssst…you…Sess…homa…ru, pl…pl…please…hellllpppp….mmmeeee." she whimpered as a lone tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek.

With her tear slowly crawling down her cheek Sesshomaru gently leaned forward and licked the tear from her and started to remove her bandages with a delicate touch from her abdomen, where the worst wound was. When the wound was uncovered, he slowly bent down and took a slow lick across the edge of the puncture.

Kagome stunned by his previous actions was shocked when he started to lick her wounds, "Sess…ho…maru…what are…you…doooing?"

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand and said, "Just trust me." He still kept a hold of her hand as he bent his head and once again started to lick the wound slowly but surely healing and closing it.

Kagome dropped her head, too tired to hold it up any longer. His tongue on her flesh made her blush and want to squirm uneasy with how…good it felt. As she lay there all she could think about was Sesshomaru and how well he was treating her and she could tell he was a decent person on the inside. 'He's not bad to look at either.' Her mind froze with the thought, 'when did I start thinking that,' Kagome looked down at her hand held tightly yet gently in the taiyoukai's hand

As he held her hand the pain started to ebb away to only leave behind a strange emotion in Kagome, something she had never felt before. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice the same taiyoukai occupying her thoughts move from her abdomen to her pierced shoulder.

'Why does she stare off into the distance?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he moved closer to her to work on her other puncture.

Kagome was brought back to reality when she felt the bandages around her shoulder and chest loosen and immediately brought her hand up to stop the wrappings from falling and revealing herself to the demon. Still in slight pain she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru did not know what to say when their eyes met, he saw it all in her eyes and she saw it all in his, all the worry, the pain, the confusion, and most of all…the love.

He placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and cupped her face gently and slowly. Both lost in each other's gaze unknowingly to both they started to inch closer and closer, The pain was no longer in Kagome's mind all she thought was 'Sesshomaru.'

And all Sesshomaru thought was 'Kagome.' Then their lips met

The kiss was chaste at first, just a light touch of lips on lips, but soon turned passionate when Sesshomaru's hand that cupped her cheek moved to the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist drawing hr closer. As her free and uninjured arm came up and wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck as the kiss took on a bruising passion.

With their passion filled kiss they both fell back onto he bed after Kagome had risen to reach Sesshomaru's soft lips. With the impact of Sesshomaru half on Kagome's body he gently probed her lips with his tongue on her bottom lip coaxing her to open for him and she gladly obliged.

The combination of the newfound passionate kiss and Sesshomaru's weight on top of her, brought Kagome to new heights and brought s moan from deep down within her chest. When the deep moan reached Sesshomaru's sensitive ears he eagerly ravaged her moist cavern memorizing her mouth and all its secrets as he battled her tongue for dominance. When he felt her arousal rising he groaned himself into her mouth as their kiss took another turn into a deep desire to only sadly end for the need of air.

When they pulled apart they stared into each other's lust filled eyes only for Kagome to softly mutter, "Wow," and look away with a slight blush fanning her cheeks, then winced when the pain once again flooded her body.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin to force her to look at him, and kissed her slightly on the lips, "Just trust me with your wound Kagome."

Kagome was shocked to say the least not only had he said her name, but he also kissed her, TWICE! Proving that the first one wasn't a mistake, that he Sesshomaru really wanted to kiss her, Kagome, a ningen, and he was taking care of her wounds…willingly.

Kagome didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head and allowed Sesshomaru to free her upper body from its bandages to only be covered by Sesshomaru's thick silver hair as he leaned over her to clean her wound, So she did the only she could do or what she felt she should do, what she felt like doing, she smiled and relaxed, because she figured that even though her healing time would now be shortened due to Sesshomaru she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Because after that mind-blowing kiss she realized what she felt and what the Lord's eyes held, 'Guess the prophecy will come true Elisha, I hope we do you and Destiny proud.' Kagome found.. a true…love


End file.
